godofhighschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu Mi-Ra
|age = 17 |gender = Female |style = Moon Light Sword Style |level = 9 |hp = 410 |gp = 35 |family = Yu Deuk-Chun (Uncle) Yu Su-mi (Uncle) |debut = Chapter 3 |occupation = G.O.H Participant |G.O.H Participant]] |charyeok = Yeo-Po Bong-Seon |species = Human}} Yu Mi-Ra is the 25th Master of the Moon Light Sword Style. She was invited to participate in the God Of High School Tournament. Appearance Yu Mi-Ra has reddish brown, shoulder-length hair and generally wears round spectacles. By her peers, family, and admirers, she is regarded as a beautiful young woman with a great body. She is usually seen wearing a full sleeved tee along with a mini skirt during and outside of battles. After the time-skip she has grown out her hair to the point that its waist length and wears a black shirt with a red skirt. Personality Initially, Yu Mi-Ra has a mixed personality and turned from a cute girl to a ruthless fighter as soon as she got in a battle. She also dated many strong guys before and even entered the GOH tournament to find a strong male. She is also very conscious about her sword and attacks anyone who touches it. Her personality has changed after meeting Jin Mo-Ri, who told her to protect her sword if she doesn't want to lose it rather than losing it first and then attacking people later. After receiving help from Mo-Ri on several occasions she appears to be getting closer to him and she may have budding feelings for Mo-Ri. Though air headed Mo-Ri does appear to like her. She is also quick to admit to her mistakes. While caring and loyal to her friends, Mi-ra is shown to be distrusting and suspiscious of any and all strangers, being highly defensive but polite all the same. During her debut chapter, her friends regard to her as a pretty young lady with a decently high level of intelligence, testified with the fact that she is smart enough to be in the Top 100 of Korea. History When Yu Mi-Ra was a child, she had been trained by her Father in the Yu's Clan Moonlight Sword Arts for an unknown period of years before Mi-ra's Father eventually teeters off and becomes insane, the reason for this being due to Yeo-po Bong-Seon's sword he valued so much that he became obsessed with it and lost sight of his family, resulting in the Yu family going into poverty. On his deathbed, Mi-ra's Father hands her his sword, telling her to revive the Moonlight Sword. During her Father's funeral, Mi-ra sits with dry eyes while the funeral attendees gossip. Yu Deuk-Chun, her uncle, tells Mi-ra it is alright for kids like her to stray at times like those but Mi-ra tells him that she must stay strong like her Father's will told her to. Mi-ra is then sent to live with her uncle, Yu Deuk-Chun and her cousin, Yu Su-mi. During elementary school, Mi-ra is confronted with asking her Uncle about his participation for their School Sports Festival, but later decides not to ask as she sees how busy he is. That day, Mi-ra eats lunch alone while all the other kids enjoy lunch with their families, but is surprised when her Uncle comes running in finding her in such a rush that he was still in his slippers. Plot A Round With God Before entering the G.O.H., Mi-Ra was dating a delinquent fighter; her friends questioned why she kept dating bad boys to which she responded that she likes strong men. While with her new boyfriend, delinquents appear and start fighting with her boyfriend. Mi-Ra initially runs, but ends up defeating all the delinquents herself and surprising her boyfriend. Mi-Ra then breaks up with him due to him being a poor candidate for being the successor to her sword style: what she considers a "bad seed". Shortly after, she encounters Judge O who invites her to the God Of High School Tournament, and she accepts to find a "good seed". While traveling to the God Of High School Tournament, she meets Han Dae-Wi and Jin Mo-Ri who help each other to stop a thief. They later compete in the preliminary round together. Mi-Ra ends up snapping Mo-Ri's head when he repeatedly touches her sword during his fight with Gang Man-Suk. Mi-Ra ends up befriending Han and Mo-Ri. In the next round she fights Ma Mi-Sun who is revealed as being a tough opponent for her due to her incredibly tough body. The fight ends as her win when Mi-Sun realizes her poor position and forfeits, but Mi-Ra feels cheated. The Tournament was then temporarily shut down due to damage to the area from the fight, and everyone took time off. The trio encounter the same thief again, but this time another man steps in to stop the robber; revealed to be the CEO of a large company, asks for Mi-Ra's hand in marriage, declaring love at first sight. Due to her family's poor financial situation, she accepts. During the wedding, Mo-Ri and Dae-wi intervene. Mo-Ri attempts to persuade Mi-Ra that he understands she doesn't want to marry the guy, and tells her to do whatever she wants to do. Mi-Ra relents and attempts to call off the wedding, but the CEO reveals his true nature and his desire for her sword, not Mi-Ra herself. She then defeats him easily and states he is weaker then the Judge Q, but he recovers and disappears with her sword. Mo-Ri apologizes for losing the sword, but Mi-Ra forgives him, having let go of the burden that came with bearing the sword. Nationals During the break before the nationals, Yu Mi-Ra learnt more about Charyeok from Judge P. Afterwards during the Nationals, Mi-ra faces Jang Mi-Jang, and wins remembering what Judge T had told her the day before he was murdered. In her next match, Mi-ra stalls for Dae-wi so he could go and find and retrieve the currently missing Mo-ri. Mi-ra is nearly fatally injured when Mo-ri throws the towel in and catches her, saving Mi-ra from being impaled on Lee Ma-Rin's hand. Mi-ra leaves the stage with bleak thoughts. After Mo-ri loses to Park Il-Pyo, Mi-ra fights and struggles against Il-pyo. Despite being able to keep up, not a single person in the arena believed she would win. While Mo-ri is upset at his loss, Dae-wi shows up, punches him some sense into him, and says this. That despite all this, Mi-ra still fights on the ring with all her strength, not giving the audience even a sliver of care that they don't believe in her. Even after Mo-ri himself had defeated two of their opponents and mostly depleted the HP of the last one., and Dae-wi asks Mo-ri if he ever thought about what Mi-ra was feeling. Dae-wi convinces Mo-ri to cheer for their friend, just as Mi-ra activates the National Treasure, thus cutting through Il-pyo's Charyeok, making a few strategical defensive moves, and wins the match. As Mi-ra looks at her sword, she sees it has yet again transformed. Judge S arrives and hands the sword to her, her name now registered as the sword's owner. Both Mo-ri and Dae-wi sneak up on Mi-ra and congratulate her from behind with affectionate gestures. During the fight between Mo-ri and Jae-Gal-Taek, Mi-ra is knocked out by Ma Bo-ra, who used an explosion to distract and blind both her and Han Dae-wi. During the three month break, Yu Mi-ra is now high on the Wanted list along with Jin Mo-ri, Han Dae-wi, and the rest of the Judges. Sage Realm Arc After the three month break, Yu Mi-ra appears with Dae-wi as reinforcements for Judge S. Mi-ra was ordered to distract the sniper, Priest Saturn, but fights her head-on instead. Mi-ra gets kicked on the abdomen and is stopped when trying to counterattack. Dae-wi interves along with Judge S before Mi-ra is seriously injured. The group then go underground with Mi-ra's help and eventually stop when Judge S throws up what appears to be a light bomb. After Jin Mo-ri joins in the scuffle, Mi-ra continues to fight in the background alongside Dae-wi. In the Sage Realm, Mi-ra rides between Mo-ri and Dae-wi on the Dragon that had taken a liking to Mo-ri, but the group is shot down by two guards when they came across the borders of Old Country. Mi-ra summons Toma, her red horse, and he breaks their fall while Dae-wi evetntually catches them all with his Bubble x Bubble ability, though they crash into a groove of trees, resulting in being stuck. A monkey child named Cha-Ryu Ryu finds them and helps them. Eventually, he escorts the trio to the Capital of Old Country for the birthday of the new Monkey King, Mihu. Mi-ra fights off a guard and an enitre army of Monkey soldiers alongside Mo-ri and Dae-wi. But, they are pushed back and are imprisoned in the Underground Prison cuffed to a large, circular beam. Mi-ra, Mo-ri, and Dae-wi are freed when a group of Elder Monkeys dig a hole from the ground, but in return must help the Elders freeing the Old Country from Mihu's reign. As the trio climb the tower, Mi-ra asks Mo-ri about whether or not he was fine about accepting a request for someone they barely knew. Dae-wi replies that they need the help of the old men anyway. Mi-ra then asks if Mo-ri's strength has returned to him yet. Mo-ri replies a negative. Mi-ra then tells them their plan, namely her and Dae-wi fighting until they reach for the top of the tower while Mo-ri tries to regain his strength. It is then that a large band of Monkey soldiers come, but the elder Mi-ra is carrying jumps off and stays to take care of them, suggesting they go to the top. As Mi-ra and Dae-wi fight wave after wave of the Monkey soldiers, one of the Elders commend their flawless teamwork. Mi-ra is then captured by one of the Four Generals, the four strongest personal soldiers Mihu have. An Elder informs Mo-ri and Dae-wi of this, but Mo-ri tells them not to worry as he believes Mi-ra will be just fine. Dae-wi smiles and agrees silently. Mi-ra is shown to be transported to what she describes as a queer place. The General gets in a few cuts on Mi-ra using high speeds and teleportation, but is surprised when Mi-ra locates him and sends him flying with her fist. Mi-ra reveals that she located him through his horrible scent. During Mo-ri's awakening, Mi-ra is shown to be finishing the General while Riyu Jingu slams through the castle. She, along with Dae-wi, appear during Mo-ri's fight with Mihu, with their respective General opponents hanging unconcsious from a stick slung over her shoulder. After Mo-ri is sent flying to the wall by Mihu, Mi-ra awkwardly asks him if he needs help, not quite looking at him along with an equally awkward Dae-wi. Mo-ri does not reply. He then ponders out loud, and both his friends comfort him...until he was punched by an angsting Mihu. During the fight against Lee Soo-jin in her Pandora form, Mi-ra is affected by Open Pandora's Box with the effect being very low levels of temperature. Mi-ra is then to be shown formulating plans with the rest of the group. Abilities Yu Mi-Ra is the 25th master of the Moonlight Sword and can easily beat typical bullies without any trouble. As a testament to her strength, she was placed 3rd in the G.O.H tournament in their city behind Jin Mo-Ri and Han Dae-Wi. After she was given tips for mastering the way of sword, she has started using skills and techniques rather than just relying on brute force of the sword. After the Metropolitan regional, Yu Mi-Ra learned more about Charyeok from Judge P. She showed the ability to use it during the Nationals. Above Average Endurance: Yu Mi-Ra has shown remarkable endurance and stamina. Several times she has received massive injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of her body from training with her father she has superhuman agility. She is agile enough move any any position as he sees fit. She has shown the ability to effortlessly flip and jump around a fight using most surfaces to his advantage. Superhuman Strength: Yu Mi-Ra has shown strength numerous times throughout the series during many fights. Yu Mi-Ra has blown apart arenas. Superhuman Speed: Yu Mi-Ra has shown remarkable speed. Several times she has closed the distance from opponents and appear near them in an instant. Master Swordsman: Being the 25th master of the Moonlight Sword, she has shown great mastery being able to wield her sword with any hand, cutting through steel and concrete even with a wooden sword. National Treasure Bong-Seon :Yu Mi-Ra is in the possession of Bong-Seon's sword, which is a National Treasure. When awakened it took the form of a long sword with the Ying-Yang sign at the hilt but later changed after she recovered the sword. It now appears to be longer thinner and red in colour. :Teleportation: It is capable of teleporting to its owner. It appears to have no set distance and will appear either when called or needed. :Levitation: It has also been seen levitating and coming to its owner on command. :Attack Enhancement: It is capable of enhancing attacks and cutting through powerful Charyeok easily. It is also capable of blocking extremely powerful attacks. :Charyeok Amplification: It also amplifies a person's Charyeok but this function can only be used three consecutive times for an unknown time period. Moon Light Sword Style Sword Style This is the style that requires a sword to perform these techniques. Being a sword master her techniques are quite precise and are powerful. *'13th Dance: Twister': This is a technique where the user turns their body in the direction of their opponents attack to simultaneously guard against it and take advantage of the opening to attack immediately. *'14th Dance: Boomerang': This is a technique where the sword is thrown forming a boomerang capable of flying at high speeds and long distances to hit the opponent. *'28th Dance': Here an horizontal slash is performed capable of easily cutting through glass and metal using only a wooden stick. *'35th Dance': This is a technique where a quick draw is performed capable of hitting at least three persons on numerous locations of their body with one stroke. Swordless Style Swordless Style is a high level of swordsmanship and Yu Mi-Ra is able to use it efficiently in the battles. It can cause a high level of damage even from a distance, unless completely dodged. Her level is so great that she is able to block an attack from a sword with her bare hands. *'1st Dance: Faucet': For this technique Yu Mi-Ra grabs the head of the opponent and twists it causing severe injury. she usually uses this when she is enraged and unarmed. *'Bare hand Slice': It focuses the hand like a sword capable of cutting through flesh easily. It falls in the swordless category. *'Palm Strike: Tong Be Kwon': It sends a wave of energy through the Palms at the opponent that sends them flying at a considerable distance. *'Divine Finger Burst': A swordless technique where something small can be fired like bullets out of the hand capable of easily destroying wood. *'UnRivaled Technique: Final': A swordless technique that generates a large blast of wind after giving a straight punch. Charyeok Yeo-Po Bong-Seon: This is the Charyeok of Yu Mi-Ra. It enhances her fighting ability and she can use many high level attacks. It also enhances her swordless sword styles. Ironically her Charyeok was the owner of her National Treasure. Falchion: She summons apart of her of Charyeok, It appears as the two yellow tails on her head that amplifies her physical strength tremendously. Physical Enhancement: It greatly enhances all of it's user's physical attacks, speed and power. Crimson Horse: This is the steed of her Charyeok. It was capable of easily destroying on of Park Il-Pyo's Charyeok fire foxes quite easily. It also possess the ability to fly. She has nicknamed this horse Toma. Trivia *In the Beginning she was obsessed with strong men as she believed that they would make the best 'seed' to carry on her sword style. *During her visit to Jin Mo-ri at the medical center, she mentions to Dae-wi that among all the things in the world, she hates needles the most. *Her sword which was passed down from her father is a Yu Clan Heirloom. *Yu Deuk-Chun, Yu Mi-ra uncle and current guardian, mentions in her wedding that he has given up on the sword; with Yu Su-mi, her cousin, who says that she will learn the sword like Mi-ra. *Before Mi-ra, there were no males to inherit the Moonlight Sword; therefor when her Father died, Mi-ra takes up the heir mantle and continues to train without a mentor. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:G.O.H Participant Category:Charyeok Users Category:Swordsman